Dreaming
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: Rin's been dreaming about something for a long time. Well, someone. But will these dreams ever become a reality? Miku x Rin, Yuri


**Something that isn't depressing! Yay! **

**Anyways, I don't own Vocaloid, blah blah blah.**

**I love reviews! Reviews are one of the best things ever and I will love you forever if you review! *hint hint***

**xoxo**

**Nikki/Akira**

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

I'd never been able to figure out why Miku meant so much to me. At first it was crawling into her room halfway through the night, telling her I'd had a nightmare, when really, I couldn't sleep because all I could do was think about her. At first, it was okay but as time went on I began to feel awkward around her. I couldn't form a sentence without stuttering and I couldn't look her in the eyes. And not long after that, the thoughts and dreams started. Thoughts and dreams about her kissing me, touching me, making me feel… amazing… I didn't want to wake up after the dreams. I wanted it to be real. But I knew it was wrong to feel that way, and I knew she wouldn't return the feelings. Besides, I was just a kid and she had millions of people admiring her. Being a well-known singer made it worse. Sure, it was great and all, but it wasn't perfect. No. Perfect was feeling Miku's lips against my own, feeling her arms around me…

One night I felt like talking to her. I checked the time. It was half three in the morning, so, expecting her to be asleep, I crept along the corridor. When I reached her room, I stopped dead. I could hear her crying. Without thinking, I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed, crying into her hands. She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks tearstained.

"Miku? What's wrong?" I asked her, walking into the room and shutting the door behind me.

"You. You're what's wrong. Leave. Don't come back. You're unwanted. You're nothing but a problem!" she yelled. I bought a shaking hand up to my face to wipe away a tear from my eyes.

"M-Miku! Y-you don't mean that!" I choked out.

"Oh, believe me, I do" she said bitterly. I could hardly speak, but I knew I had to. I had one last question. And I was going to ask it. I had to.

"Why?"

"You don't need to know. You're too young to understand…" She sighed.

"No, I'm not, Miku! You know nothing about me and how I think! About how I feel!" I yelled.

"I know you're a fourteen year old girl with blonde hair. I know you have a twin brother. I know you like oranges and road rollers." She told me. I sighed. It was now or never, wasn't it?

"You missed of the most important one. I'm in love with you Miku!" I said. I looked at her, and left her room, slamming the door behind me. I was leaving, just as she'd asked. I made a grab for my suitcase and shoved my belongings into it, crying as I did so. I tucked my suitcase under my bed, deciding to leave in the morning after I'd rested. I crawled into bed and turned to face my pillow to muffle my sobs. Why couldn't she feel the same?

"You can do it, Miku. You can be brave, just like Rin…" I heard Miku mutter from the other side of the door. I felt a cool breeze flood the room, warning me that the door had opened, I couldn't turn around though. I couldn't face her. Not after what I'd said. She _knew_. After a five minute silence, I decided to speak. I wanted her out of my room and away from me. Although, in my heart, I knew I didn't want that at all…

"Miku, leave… " I muttered.

"No, Rin. The reason I was crying is… I-I… l-love … y-you… too…" I turned to face her. She was staring guiltily at the floor.

"R-really?" I asked. I couldn't believe it…

"Y-yeah. Wait… I haven't had to step over anything… where has all your stuff gone, Rin?" she asked.

"You told me to leave, so I was going to…" I told her.

"Rin, if you'd left… I-I don't know if… if I can live without you Rin…" she whispered, sitting on the edge of bed. I sat up and, feeling brave, pressed my lips against hers. She kissed back, placing one of her hands on my cheek and massaging my left breast with the other. I moaned into her mouth as she pushed me back into the bed and straddled me. My head was spinning, unable to keep up with what was happening… what was really happening. I wasn't dreaming….

"Rin…" Miku panted, pulling her hands away from me. I looked at her, begging for her to continue. She shook her head no and climbed into my bed next to me. I snuggled up to her, knowing that this time, it was real. Before, I hadn't wanted to wake up, but now, I didn't want to sleep. After noticing Miku was asleep I sighed and decided I should probably sleep too. Besides, I had to put all of my belongings away when I woke up.


End file.
